FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 5 - A Quick Quest
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 4 - Bonder, Annie Bonder Language warning The sky was dark. Not like nighttime, but an eerie purple and red, with clouds swirling overhead like a vortex. Kreuz stands alone at the entrance of some village. He hears people begin to scream in terror. He looks around and from the large trees that surround the village, a large figure can be seen floating overhead. It was difficult to make out the details, but there was no mistaking that silhouette. A Yama Tsukami. Kreuz tries to run, but his legs feel like they're frozen. The large Elder Dragon begins to ravage the village. The young hunter manages to will himself to reach behind and grab his greatsword. With his heart practically pounding out of his chest, he unsheathes the weapon and takes a readied stance. The large creature is moving in his direction. This could be the end, but he must do something. Kreuz's legs finally begin to move as he tries to charge the Yama Tsukami. But it wasn't long before a large tentacle knocked him clear out of the way. The force was so strong he burst in and out through a house. He composes himself quick enough to look up and see the creature above him, staring down. It starts to forcefully suck in air, taking in a bunch of little debris. It isn't long before Kreuz is also sucked in, helpless as the monster crushes down on him with its large teeth. Kreuz jolts upright in his bed, gasping for breath. He looks around and sees that he is just in his house. The sun is just barely rising. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and buries his face into his hands as he tries to make sense of that dream. This isn’t the first nightmare like this Kreuz has had either. This one felt a bit more realistic however. The memory of Yama Tsukami is burned into his mind. No matter what he does, he can't shake it. It has been so long ago since he's even heard any word of the monster. “Master, are you ok?” Feylynx’s sudden question makes Kreuz jump, he didn’t realize anyone else was awake. “Feylynx are you trying to give me a heart attack!?” He responds angrily, but quietly. Kreuz tells him he just had a bad dream, and they begin just quietly talking for a while. After an hour a so, the sun is up, and Jorge kicks in the door, startling Feylynx, sending him clinging to the ceiling. “Rise and shine folks, the sun is in the sky, now it’s time to raise your heads up high!” The usual unnecessary wake-up call for the guys. After they all lazily get up, Jorge begins to say, “Well, no usual chores today boys, but i need you to go take on a quest. It’ll be at the counter.” He begins to walk out, while Kreuz tries to say to him, “You had to kick in our door for this?” But by the time he finished saying it, Jorge was already gone. They all let out a sigh as Feylynx asks, “Does he usually do that?” Everyone just nods their heads. Pie cooked up a good breakfast for everyone, and then they head out to the quest counter. “At least we can say hi to the guild sweetheart. She can brighten up anyones day” Sky says in a slightly groggy tone. They arrive at the counter, and Sky begins to greet the guild sweetheart, saying “Well goodmo- WHAT THE!?” He is shocked to see an older man behind the counter. “What, you have an issue with someone doing their job?” the man asks. He has hairy arms, a beard, and a somewhat fit body structure. “Who are you?” Sky asks. The man responds saying, “Just call me Guildie. I’m filling in for the sweetheart because she’s sick.” The group doesn’t seem any less surprised. Sky begins to speak again, “I thought only girls did this job.” Blue began to chime in as well, “You couldn’t at least wear pants?” They have taken notice that Guildie is wearing the sweetheart’s uniform, skirt and all. “This is the only uniform they had.” Guildie said in protest. Sky then says, “That just reinforces my point…” Guildie is becoming visibly angry and says, “Alright, do you want a quest or not pal?” Kreuz speaks up and says, “Jorge said he had one he wants us to do”. Guildie hands him an already stamped paper. The guys look very displeased, as the quest is only to hunt a Great Jaggi, which at this point just isn’t fun anymore. They begin to head into the wilderness regardless. As they walk, Feylynx decides to ask, “Hey, where is Pie? I thought he came with us.” Blue opens up his item pouch, reaches in, and pulls Pie out, who is just preparing a salad. Blue’s face has become quizzical, and asks Pie “Where did you get all of those ingredients?” Blue looks into his item pouch to see that it is full of salad ingredients. Pie responds saying, “This is my salad bag. I thought you grabbed it because you wanted me to make a salad.” Blue then groans before saying, “I left my item pouch dammit!” Sky just asks Pie, “You have a salad bag?” Pie then responds with, “What, you don’t?” Blue, who has a face of pure frustration, just puts Pie back in the bag. After an hour of searching, Feylynx begins complaining. “How much longer is going to take to find this thing? This is taking forever,” Sky responds in an annoyed tone, saying “You think this is bad? We’ve had to search a desert for an entire day to find a Barroth. And apparently we had passed the bog several times.” After that. Feylynx quits his complaining, with the exception of an occasional sigh. Kreuz seems a tad bit nervous and Feylynx takes notice. “Hey Master, everything ok?” Kreuz looks around again before answering, “I feel like we’re being watched.” Feylynx nods his head as he says “Yeah I can feel that too. You don’t think it’s a Deviljho do you?” Kreuz facepalms before saying “If it was one, we would be dead right now.” Feylynx tries to come up with some sort of explanation for his thought. “What if it’s stealthy? Maybe we ARE dead right now.” Kreuz tries to ignore him at this point. The group decides to sit down and take a small break. Feylynx lets out a long, happy sigh as he finally gets to relax. Blue then begins to tease him, saying, “I’m surprised you haven’t deflated yet Feylynx, all you do is sigh all day.” Feylynx responds in an aggressive tone, “You’d sigh all day too if you had to look at something as ugly as you are.” Blue then gets up and readies his fists to punch the Lynian. “OH! You little jerk, c’mere!” Before they begin to hurt each other, Kreuz speaks up. “Hey, both of you quit it before i kick your asses!” Blue and Feylynx just begin pouting. “You two are children!” Kreuz continues. Howling can be heard in the distance, but Kreuz doesn’t take notice as he’s trying to scold Blue and Feylynx. “Er, Kreuz?” Sky tries to get his attention, but to no avail. Kreuz continues saying, “Blue, you need to stop trying to fight everybody. Feylynx, you chose to come here. Don’t start insulting people.” Other sounds can now be heard “Kreuz!” Sky yells. “What, what do you want Sky?” He responds. Before Sky can say anything else, a pack of jaggis come out and begin surrounding them. The guys ready their weapons. As they take their stances, the Great Jaggi they were searching for ambushed, bashing Kreuz with its shoulder, sending him flying. He crashes into Blue, knocking them onto the ground. As they get back up, the Great Jaggi howls, commanding the pack to attack. Sky and Feylynx begin fending off the Jaggis, while Kreuz and Blue go for the leader. The Great Jaggi goes to bite Blue, but he bashes it in the mouth with his shield. Kreuz then uppercuts it with his greatsword, nearly knocking the raptor off its feet. The Great Jaggi regains its balance and goes to whip its tail around. It hits Blue in the leg and makes him flip forward, landing on his back, knocking the wind out of him. While Blue is somewhat disoriented, the Great Jaggi attempts to bite him. Before it can, Kreuz swings his sword right into its mouth, cutting right into the corners of the Great Jaggi’s face. It backs off, wincing from the pain. As Kreuz helps Blue up, they realize that the Great Jaggi is growing furious. It growls and snarls at them before letting out a loud howl. However, while it was howling, a somewhat small stone flies through the air, going right into the howling Jaggi’s mouth, lodging itself right into its throat. Kreuz and Blue look on as it chokes on the rock. They exchange glances, and look back at Sky and Feylynx, who have just killed the last of the Jaggi. It wasn’t them that threw that rock, so who was it? The Great Jaggi gives out one last cough as its eyes finally close. It has choked to death. They all look on in silence before Blue finally says, “Well that was stupid.” Just then, they hear another sound in the woods, startling them. They ready their weapons once more. Feylynx decides to take the lead as he runs and pounces toward where the sound came from. While he’s in the air, a Hypnocatrice rushes out of the bushes, running Feylynx over. The Hypnocatrice runs up to the group, before stopping short, sending a girl flying off its back and crashing into the guys. As everyone gets up, they see that it turned out to be Annie and Peacock. “What the heck are you doing here?” Kreuz asks. Annie disregards his question as she excitedly exclaims, “Did you see that throw? That was so good! I can’t believe i nailed it!” Sky then responds with, “So that was you?” “Well it wasn’t Peacock” she says back to him in a somewhat sarcastic tone. “I’m almost positive that’s illegal” Feylynx says to the princess, as he walks over, dusting himself off. “Oh. Woops” was all she had to say about that. Not a response one would normally expect to hear a princess say to that. “Annie, why are you even here?” Kreuz asks. “Well,” she began, “I happened to see you guys getting a quest, so i figured I’d tag along to help...from a distance.” “That could’ve been dangerous, had it been anything but a Great Jaggi.” Kreuz explained. “Yeah,” Sky joined in, “what if you had gotten attacked by another monster?” Annie pointed at her Hypnoc while saying “I have Peacock with me. She may be, well, strange. But she’s tough”. Sky isn’t convinced. “And if you didn’t have Peacock with you? Why even bother helping if you’re not a hunter?” He said. “Actually, I came to help because maybe i can learn a thing or two. I want to be a hunter.” Sky seems very shocked by this, saying, “Why would you of all people want to be a hunter? You’re royalty. You don’t have to work for anything.” Blue spoke up with, “Maybe she’s a thrill seeker.” Annie shakes her head. “I want to do something to help people instead of being some ‘royal negotiator’ like my dad.” She said. “How does a negotiator help people?” Feylynx asked. “Well, i didn’t mean negotiator necessarily. He sets up trades and stuff.” She responds. “So, a trader then? Not negotiator.” Feylynx responded back, Annie is becoming visibly annoyed with this, saying “Oh shut up.” Sky still seems unconvinced. “I still don’t see why you would want to risk your life with this. We just can’t really do anything else. Jorge doesn’t pay us for those chores we have to do.” He says. Annie angrily responds, saying “This isn’t as great as it looks you know. Being in my position, it sucks.” The guys seem a little taken aback by her response. And with that, Annie begins to explain more about her and her decision... MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 6 - This is the Strife Notes *The nightmare scene was originally supposed to be about a Fatalis, and was going to be part of a slow build up to a much later part of the story. The plot revolving around it was scrapped but the nightmare scene was kept and redone. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86